Noir
by TadaBanri
Summary: Dia tahu tidak akan ada akhir bahagia untuk orang seperti dirinya. Karena itu ia mengambil jalan akhir tersebut ... Meskipun ia mengetahui betapa gelapnya itu. Ia tidak merasakan dendam, karena dirnya sudah lelah akan itu semua. Yang hanya ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah istrahat. Namun, takdir berkata lain.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not own Anything.**

* * *

Dua wajah terukir dengan kekhawatiran. Satu jari menjadi pegangan tangan kecil yang lemah. Kulit pucat dan wajah tidak nyaman yang dimiliki bayi kecil yang berada di depan mereka sudah cukup membuat hati terasa dicengkram. Pegangan tangan kecil itu melemah, perlaham melepaskan jarinya satu per satu dari jari telunjuk yang ia pegang. Pemilik jari telunjuk itu langsung mengambil kembali telapak tangan itu dan menggantikan siapa yang memberikan kehangatan sekarang.

"Dia.. sangat lemah." Bukan dengan menghina, melainkan dengan penuh kehawatiran layaknya seorang Ayah. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak dengan dua saudara sebelumnya yang lahir dengan sehat dan penuh akan berkah darah Phenex. Tapi kenyataan berada di depan mata mereka sendiri. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa melihat bayi yang tidak mengeluarkan suara itu menghirup nafasnya perlahan. Bernafas layaknya hal itu yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Dokter terbaik pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menyerah. Tubuh anak ini memang terlahir dengan lemah, dengan jantung yang mengalami kelainan. Hanya bisa menunggu waktu saja.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Pasti masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk bayi kita!" Wajah wanita itu terlihat cantik. Keindahan paras yang ia miliki dari dahulu dan juga salah satu alasan mengapa Pria di sampingnya menjadi Suaminya sekarang. Namun, wajah itu tidak lagi memancarkan aura layaknya paras yang ia miliki. Wajah yang sama pucat, dengan kantung yang tercipta di bawah mata. "Aku tidak ingin dia mati!" suara itu kini menjadi histeris, "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, kuat dan Iblis yang dapat dibanggakan oleh keluarganya!"

"Tenanglah!" Suara Pria itu menggunakan volume yang sama, "Aku juga menginginkan hal itu!" Mata yang berkaca-kaca kini menghancurkan pria yang tidak pernah meneteskan air mata itu. "Tapi kita hanya akan menyiksanya..." Perlahan dua jemari sang Ayah itu memegang dengan pelan tangan bayi tersebut. Seakan takut sedikit kesalahan saja akan membawa bayi itu lebih dekat ke pintu kematian. "Apa kau akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi...? menghadapkan anak kita pada dunia Iblis yang kejam...?"

"Tapi pasti ada cara! Aku tahu akan hal itu!" Wanita itu tidak mau menyerah. "Memegang bayi yang bahkan seperti tidak hidup itu dipelukannya. "Dia akan bertahan hidup. Biarkan Iblis lain berkata apa, yang penting bagiku adalah anakku hidup. Jika ia tidak memiliki kemampuan Phenex, banyak cara agar dia bisa menjadi kuat."

Mereka sadar bagaimana dunia Iblis bekerja, bagaimana sistem sosialisasinya bekerja. Tidak jarang kuturunan yang tidak memenuhi ekspetasi dari Klan akan menjadi buangan. Apalagi yang terlahir dengan cacat, baik itu fisik, mental, atau dari kekuatan darah garis keturunan masing-masing klan tersebut. Di mata para Iblis murni, memiliki keturunan yang tidak memiliki potensial dari lahir hanyalah sebuah beban.

Orangtua yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi bayi mereka yang lemah.

Itulah yang terlihat di mata berwarna gelap tersebut. Tubuh yang transparan tepat melayang di atas orangtua dari bayi itu. Sesuatu yang menyedihkan untuk terjadi, tapi begitulah dunia bekerja. Di mana yang kuat bertahan, dan yang lemah... kehilangan hak mereka. Hal itu sudah terlalu sering ia jumpai dalam hidupnya. Sehingga ia tidak terlalu merasakan apa-apa ketika melihat kejadian yang berada di depan matanya. Jika dirinya seperti 'orang' itu, mungkin dirinya akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menyelamatkan bayi itu meskipun tidak bisa memiliki kemampuan apa-apa untuk membuat mukjizat itu terjadi.

Dirinya bisa merasakan persamaan antara keluarga tersebut dengan dirinya; lebih tepatnya Klan. Dari pembicaraan yang ia dengar... benar apa adanya hal tersebut. Klan dengan keluarga utama memang diharuskan memiliki penerus garis keturunan yang kuat, yang bukan lemah. Pemuda yang merupakan roh melayang di udara itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alis mata mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Perbedaan antara kekuatan dan kecerdasan... antara sang Kakak dan si Adik. Mengingat itu saja sudah membawa kembali kenangan buruk tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membenci itu. Karena begitulah apa adanya keluarganya.

Meskipun seberapa tragisnya semua itu pada akhirnya berakhir.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu berlangsung tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tamat sudah kisah bayi itu sebelum bisa memulainya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua itu, ataupun Dokter yang terlihat tidak berguna tersebut pada saat ini. Hanya menunggu hingga detik waktu terakhir dari bayi yang perempuan itu lahirkan.

...

...

Kecuali jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan?

Betapa bodohnya pikiran itu untuk masuk ke dalam akalnya pada saat ini.

Jika dia merupakan dirinya yang dulu, mungkin ia akan berjalan pergi tanpa memandang balik tragedi yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia bukan tipe yang peduli akan kehidupan orang lain, berbeda dari sosok keras kepala yang tidak kenal pantang menyerah. Pandangan dari mata tajam itu kembali menatap wajah bayi tanpa warna tersebut. Roh tersebut hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil mengerutkan alis matanya.

"Cih."

Dia tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya menjadi sedikit lembek setelah semua apa yang terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke, si pembalas dendam dari Konoha yang merupakan seorang kriminal. Uchiha terakhir, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan terakhir lagi mengingat dirinya juga sudah tidak berjalan di tanah kehidupan lagi. Sebaiknya apa yang akan ia lakukan tidak pernah terlihat oleh si bodoh itu, atau ia tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri dengan harga dirinya yang tersisa. Sepasang mata dengan tiga koma muncul dengan perlahan di kantong mata arwah dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Dan kemudian berubah lagi ke bentuk atau tahap akhir yang ia dapatkan sebelum, ...sebelum semua itu berakhir.

Melakukan tindakan tanpa mengetahui resiko apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak gaya seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya diambil. Hal itu lebih cocok dengan si pirang bodoh itu. Sasuke mengeruntukan dahi, dirinya baru sadar betapa seringnya ia membandingkan apa yang ia lakukan dengan orang itu. Hal yang membuatnya terhenti sesaat.

"Sampai mati pun bayanganmu tetap saja menghantuiku, bodoh." Pernyataan itu tidak ia keluarkan dengan hati jahat, namun akan ironi. Meskipun begitu, senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah Uchiha tersebut. Tapi mengingat Uchiha siapa ini, senyuman itu tidak akan terlihat sama sekali kecuali kau memiliki mata yang sangat teliti.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..." Sasuke mengulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, dan menyentuh dahi dari bayi yang sepertinya tinggal beberapa detik dari kematiannya. "Apakah satu diantara kita akan menghilang, dan mengambil kontrol... atau kita melebur menjadi satu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Seharusnya kau merasa bangga, karena seorang Uchiha mau melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Aura dingin dan berat bagaikan gelombang angin yang meledak ditengah-tengah mereka. Iblis-Iblis yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk lain yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dan arwah Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di dunia, melainkan kini berada di dalam seorang Bayi yang sudah mencapai nafas terakhirnya. Nafas terakhir yang dihembuskan...

* * *

"Maaf..." Dokter yang berada di samping pasangan dari Phenex itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena pasangan itu juga mengetahui bahwa bayi mereka sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..." Suara tangisan tersedu keluar dari wanita itu. "Aku belum mengenalkanmu pada Saudaramu yang lain. Aku bahkan belum memberikanmu nama..."

Pemimpin dari klan Phenex itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alis matanya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan berguna untuk menenangkan istrinya pada saat ini. Kehilangan anak setelah melahirkannya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Kedua anaknya yang sebelumnya lahir tanpa ada masalah. Dan pikiran itu sampai pada sekarang, bahwa calon bayi yang akan lahir tidak akan mengalami kejadian... seperti ini. Tapi, semua sudah terlambat, hal itu yang harus mereka terima. Kenyataan itu yang harus mereka telan pada saat ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata, hanya saja... semua itu sudah dikeluarkan oleh istrinya pada saat ini yang memeluk erat bayi tersebut. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya, dan juga kondisi mental istrinya, yang baru pertama kali merasakan kehilangan.

Sesuatu yang aneh terasa di udara, dan hal itu dirasakan oleh Pemimpin Klan Phenex itu sendiri. Angin dingin dan berat yang tiba-tiba meledak diantara mereka. Gelombang energi hidup yang terlihat kebiruan, namun hanya berlangsung sementara. Pandangan melihat ke mana-mana, namun tidak berhasil menemukan dari mana asal gelombang tersebut. Apakah serangan? Tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi mengingat di mana mereka saat ini berada. Pemikiran itu tidak berlangsung lama di dalam otak Pria yang sudah hidup beberapa generasi tersebut, bahkan kejadian itu tidak akan ia ingat lagi di masa depan ketika mendengar suara dari istrinya.

Suara penuh akan kejutan, namun kebahagian yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh kekayaan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

Dan suara tangisan bayi...

Suara tangisan bayi...

Suara yang membuatnya merasakan getaran di dadanya pada saat itu juga. Hal itu yang pertama ia rasakan, ia tidak malu mengatakan bahwa matanya merasa panas dan sulit melihat karena pemandagannya yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan Anaknya, Bayinya! Buah cintanya dengan istri yang selama ini bersamanya dari masa sulit hingga sekarang, tangan kecil itu bergerak. Suara bayi itu begitu keras, seperti ingin memberitahukan kepada semua iblis yang ada di Underworld bahwa dirinya telah lahir.

Dada yang bergerak cepat kembang-kempis, seperti menarik semua udara untuk tubuhnya. Nafas yang baru untuk jiwa yang baru...

Mungkin hal itu telah terlambat untuk ia sadari. Bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang tidak berbeda dari apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Sannin untuk mencapai keabadian yang dia cari-cari itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akan membawa dampak besar akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tapi, saat ini ia tidak peduli akan itu. Karena secara perlahan kesadarannya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke mulai menghilang. Yang ia harap di masa depan ketika otaknya sudah berkembang untuk sadar akan diri sendiri adalah supaya tidak akan ada masalah pada saat itu. Dan kedua adalah namanya sendiri, seberapa besarnya keinginannya untuk tetap menjaga namanya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, hal itu akan mustahil terjadi...

Apapun nama yang akan diciptakan oleh kedua orang yang memberikan pelukan hangat pada saat ini, semoga namanya tidak berhubungan dengan bagian ramen atau hal konyol lainnya. Harga dirinya tidak akan menerima itu sama sekali.

'Tubuhnya' sudah terasa lelah, begitu juga dengan kesadaran yang ia pertahankan sampai saat ini. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah... puting.

Yang mengarah ke wajahnya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not own Anything.**

* * *

Seorang bocah melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya yang masih muda dengan pipi yang jelas masih memiliki lemak bayi. Ekspresi wajahnya membersut akan apa yang ia lihat dengan ke dua matanya sendiri. Rambut pirang... betapa bencinya ia melihat warna itu, apalagi melihat warna itu sendiri berada di kepalanya. Menjadi rambutnya sendiri! pasti ada kesalahan. Ya, ini pasti ulah Uzumaki Naruto di mana pun dia berada sekarang.

Bocah itu melupakan fakta bahwa warna rambutnya merupakan warna alami dari gen orangtuanya.

Anak yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu memegang wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya dua garis wajah miring di bawah kedua matanya. Ekspresinya kini berkurang sedikit. Meskipun tidak persis seperti wajahnya ketika masih kecil, namun garis wajah yang belum terlihat jelas itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah bagi dirinya. Bukan berarti ia tidak senang bahwa wajahnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa dikenali lagi dengan perubahan drastis seperti ini. Lagipula... garis wajah itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Yang berada di dalam hatinya, merupakan pahlawan... sebelum dan sesudah...

"Cih."

Betapa tidak sukanya ia berada di dalam tubuh anak kecil. Yang tidak memiliki kurungan emosi tersendiri. Terlalu jujur dan naif, sehingga emosi yang seharusnya bisa ia tahan di dalam dada, kini terbawa keluar tanpa ia inginkan. Terbukti akan aliran panas yang berada di sisi wajahnya. Laki-laki muda itu mengusap air mata tersebut sebelum ada yang bisa melihat sisi lemahnya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara ketukan membuat anak itu melirikkan matanya sesaat ke arah pintu. "Masuk."

Bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Seorang wanita, hal itu bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Meskipun bisa dikatakan wanita yang bisa diterima untuk dipandang di mata, tapi anak itu tidak tertarik sama sekali akan hal itu. Yang membedakan wanita itu dengan yang lain hanyalah pakaian yang ia gunakan, pakaian Pelayan. Maid. Personal Maid. Yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus seluruh kebutuhannya.

"Tuan muda." Wanita itu menunduk dalam. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya membuat anak itu memutar matanya sesaat.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berubah meskipun jawaban blak-blakan dengan nada suara yang tidak begitu menerima dari Tuan muda tersebut. Jawaban seperti itu sudah sering ia terima hingga membuatnya terbiasa. Tidak, anak dari garis utama Phenex ini bukanlah tipe sombong atau arogan, tapi itu adalah sifat alaminya dari lahir.

Dirinya pada saat itu masihlah menjadi seorang Pelayan yang baru dalam pelatihan di keluarga Phenex, dan kebetulan atau tidak, itu adalah saat di mana Tuan muda mulai bisa berbicara. Itu adalah di mana Tuan muda mulai menunjukkan kepribadiannya. Bukan karena sosial sekitarnya, bukan karena keluarganya, namun karena itu memang bagaimana Tuan muda bersikap.

"Saya ditugaskan untuk mengurus seluruh kebutuhan anda, dan... itu merupakan kewajiban yang seharusnya saya lakukan. Termasuk itu memilih dan mengenakan pakaian anda, Tuan Sasuke." Benar seperti yang sudah ia katakan, seharusnya pada saat ini ia seharusnya masih membangunkan Tuan muda, memandikannya, dan kemudian mengenakannya pakaian yang setara akan statusnya, sebelum mengantarkannya ke meja makan di mana keluarga utamanya menunggu akan sarapan pagi. Dan, betapa harga dirinya sebagai pelayan terluka, mengetahui anak ketiga dari Tuan Phenex, tidak memerlukan bantuannya.

Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan pada pelayan itu. Yang benar saja, ia tidak membutuhkan babysister untuk mengatur kebutuhannya, ia bisa melakukan sendiri. Bangun sendiri, membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri, apalagi memakai pakainnya sendiri. Oh, apa dia lupa mengatakan bahwa namanya entah keajaiban dari dewa, atau hanya kebetulan saja, tetap sama dengan nama aslinya; Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengira namanya _**Naruto**_ _ **Phenex**_ **,** mengingat seberapa banyaknya kesialan yang terjadi akibat rivalnya tersebut.

"Hn."

Sasuke menghiraukan pelayan itu dan berjalan keluar. Bahkan ia tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui bahwa pelayannya itu berjalan di belakangnya mengikuti. Rumah atau Kastil, yang jelas, jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk tubuhnya yang sekarang. Seakan dirinya berada di dunia lain. Kedengaran bodoh, tapi itu yang dibisikkan oleh otak kecilnya pada saat ini.

Mewah, baik itu dari prabotan, arsitektur bangunan, hiasan lainnya. Layaknya bangsawan. Itulah yang ia ketahui mengenai keluarga Phenex. Hal itu tidak ada artinya bagi dirinya. Hal seperti itu sudah tertanam sejak dulu, bahkan ia lebih menyukai kehidupan yang lebih simpel daripada seperti ini. Dirinya bukan tipe yang suka akan kehidupan seperti ini. Bahkan kamarnya sendiri dulu, tidak memiliki benda-benda yang lebih dari seharusnya, hanya Futon, meja, dan juga lemari tempat ia menaruh pakain dan juga peralatan Ninjanya.

Meskipun ia mencoba untuk menerapkan itu, untuk ruangan besar yang disebut kamar itu sebagaimana dirinya nyaman. Tentu saja itu tidak berjalan lancar, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan pada akhirnya, dengan meminta (Merengek/Memohon) kepada Orangtuanya, untuk tidak memenuhi kamarnya dengan hal yang tidak berguna. Walaupun pada akhirnya tetap saja kamar tersebut tetap terlihat terlalu banyak isinya daripada apa yang ia suka.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, selalu saja ia membandingkan antara tempatnya yang sekarang dan yang dulu. Sebaiknya dia mengurangi kebiasan itu sebelum menghapusnya.

Iblis... tidak pernah dalam bayangan liarnya, Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu makhluk itu. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu memasalahkan hal itu karena tidak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan. Tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok layaknya fisik seperti monster dari alam bawah yang pernah diceritakan oleh Ibu pertamanya. Bodohnya dia untuk percaya kepada cerita itu untuk bisa tidur lebih awal. Memang ada perubahan signifikan yang ia rasakan pada energi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakan itu, apalagi ketika ia dengan mudahnya dapat menciptakan api tanpa harus mengunakan segel tangan untuk membentuk pola chakra pada tubuhnya.

Phenex, atau Pheonix dalam artian keseluruhan. Seperti makna dari nama itu sendiri, abadi. Tidak akan mati, seberapa besar luka fatal yang diterima, kepala putus? Akan tumbuh kembali, Jantung ditusuk? Akan kembali lagi dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke mendengus sesaat, merasakan ironi akan seseorang. Orochimaru pasti iri melihat apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke menjadi kepala besar, ia tahu setiap makhluk memiliki kelemahan, termasuk Phenex. Menghancurkan musuh tidak hanya melewati fisik, namun juga bisa dilakukan melalui mental. Tubuh bekerja namun otak sudah tidak lagi berfungsi untuk kesadaran diri, sama saja dengan kata mati.

Langkah Kaki selesai melewati lorong, dan Sasuke mendapati pandangannya di antara susunan pelayan wanita yang menunduk dan sebagian menyiapkan hidangan di atas meja. Menghiraukan pelayan di sekitarnya, perlahan Sasuke menuruni tangga. Tangga yang terlalu besar untuk langkah kakinya. Jika di suruh memilih, Sasuke lebih memilih melompat langsung daripada menodai harga dirinya lebih jauh.

"Oh, anakku yang tampan, sini duduk." Suara manis dari wanita cantik yang terlihat dalam usia 30-an nya.

"Iya." Sasuke menjawab singkat, ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa menahan berkomentar akan kata-kata yang tertuju pada anak-anak tersebut. Meskipun dirinya memang masih anak-anak. Hanya saja, ia masih belum terbiasa untuk dimanjakan seperti itu oleh wanita ini. Meskipun sudah cukup mengetahui karakter dari wanita yang menjadi Ibu barunya tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Pria yang saat ini memandang interaksi antara dirinya dan juga Ibu-nya tersebut. Bibir yang tersenyum... yang tidak lama kemudian tertuju ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, namun mengangguk kecil sebelum mengambil tempat duduknya. Satu pelayan ia rasakan mendekat dari belakangnya, dan Sasuke mencengkram tangan itu sebelum bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dia akan sesali nanti.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mau dipasangkan kain makanmu?" Wanita yang satu-satunya berada di tempat duduk bertanya dengan nada menasehati, "Apa kau tidak suka dengan motifnya? Atau kamu mau yang ada gambar kerennya? Aku rasa itu lagi terkenal di kalangan anak-anak sekarang. Jika kau tidak menggunakannya, nanti pakaianmu kotor. Apalagi seorang Phenex harus tahu tata krama makan yang baik, bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

Sasuke menjawab pelan, "Lagipula aku bisa makan tanpa mengotori pakaianku." Anak laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada wanita itu. Tentu saja akan ada bekas, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sasuke lakukan.

Jawaban itu tentu saja tidak terima dengan serius oleh kedua orang tuanya pada saat ini.

Sasuke melihat tempat yang kosong di sekitarnya.

"Kedua saudaramu saat ini sedang sibuk. Ruval dan mengurus pekerjaan Keluarga. Dan kakakmu yang satunya berlatih dengan peerage-nya, katanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa menandingi Ruval." Sang Ayah menjawab dengan kata-kata yang mudah untuk dimengerti untuk seumurannya.

Sasuke memegang segelas cangkir besar, mencicipi rasanya sedikit, dan kemudian perlahan meminum susu paginya. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat dengan terkagum akan cepatnya anak itu menghabiskan segelas susu yang harus dipegang oleh kedua tangan kecilnya, tanpa berhenti. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya perlahan tanpa suara sebelum hendak mengambil tisu untuk mengusap jika ada sisa yang berada di sekitar mulutnya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi. Si pelayan sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya akan hal itu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke melotot akan pelayan itu. Yang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh besar sama sekali.

Susu itu penting. Untuk mencapai pertumbuhan yang ideal, harus dimulai dari meminum susu dan kemudian makanan yang sehat untuk menyeimbanginya. Hal itu yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Sasuke melihat wanita yang merupakan Nyonya Phenex tersebut, dan hanya bisa menaikkan alis mata melihat perut dari wanita itu yang membesar. Sepertinya dirinya tidak akan menjadi anak paling kecil lagi untuk masa yang akan datang.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian. Sasuke umur 8 tahun.

Sasuke melihat ke dua tangannya, konsentrasi kecil ia berikan dan dua api sebesar genggaman tangan muncul di kedua telapak tangannya. Mengesankan, itu adalah apa yang berada di pikirannya. Kekuatan yang berasal dari keluarga Phenex, mengendalikan api itu sendiri dengan sesuka hatinya. Bahkan lebih mudah daripada dirinya saat menjadi Uchiha. Di mana setiap keturunan Uchiha harus dapat menggunakan jurus api. Berlatih keras, meskipun luka dalam yang ia terima, demi satu hal... untuk mendapatkan pujian dari Ayahnya.

Tapi meskipun dirinya memiliki kontrol yang lebih tinggi dalam pengendalian api, Sasuke memang berancana untuk menguasai kekuatan ini dalam tingkat selanjutnya, meskipun dirinya akan menggunakannya jarang, mengingat dirinya menguasai beberapa seni bertarung yang lainnya ketika menjadi Uchiha. Memang ingatan itu masih ada, pergerakan seperti apa yang ia lakukan, dan bagaimana menerapkannya agar mendapat efek yang dapat diterima di matanya. Namun, semua itu masih dalam kendala, dirinya tidak berada dalam tubuhnya yang dulu, yang sudah terlatih akan segala beban dalam penggunaan teknik yang ia kuasai.

Tubuh ini tidak kuat untuk menahan beban itu. Seberapa kuatnya dirinya berlatih, hal itu tetap tidak akan bisa. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu, namun tetap berlatih agar mencapai fisik yang memadai. Hal yang membuatnya mendengus mengingat bagaimana Iblis pada umumnya, yang hanya mengutamakan kekuatan sihir Iblis mereka dalam berbagai hal sampai melupakan bahwa fisik juga perlu untuk ditingkatkan. Ketidakseimbangan itu membuat kebanyakan Iblis terlalu mudah untuk diketahui kelemahannya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda siap?"

Arnold, tanpa belakang nama... merupakan salah satu pelayan lama yang sudah dimiliki Keluarga Phenex dari beberapa abad yang lalu. Meskipun tugas utamanya berbeda, namun kekuatannya juga tidak bisa diremehkan meskipun kepala Pelayan. Pengalaman mengajarkannya hal itu, ketika pertama kali 'memulai belajar bertarung'. Memang ia sudah mengetahui taktik dalam bertarung lebih dari apa seharusnya. Sehingga terkadang, melewatkan sesi teori tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, dan api yang berada di tangannya membesar sebelum terbang ke arah yang berbeda. Pelayan itu hanya melebarkan satu telapak tangannya, sebelum mementahkan serangan api tersebut. Badannya kemudian mengambil langkah mundur, menghindari bola api yang lainnya. "Bagus, Tuan Muda. Memberikan serangan pengecoh, sebelum memberikan serangan utama."

Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya, tidak terlalu menganggap pujian itu. Mata Arnold melebar sesaat, sebelum memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tendangan keras dari anak 7 tahun tersebut. Matanya berpapasan sesaat dengan iris berwarna hitam. Cepat, itulah yang ia bisa katakan setelah berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Sasuke tidak berhenti setelah itu, mengetahui bahwa serangannya memang akan dihindari, memutar tubuhnya sasuke menarik nafas yang dalam sebelum mencapai putaran yang berhadapan dengan pelayan tersebut dan menghembuskan api besar.

Di dunia Ninja, gerakan seperti ini dianggap bunuh diri, karena berada dalam area semburan api tersebut. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Phenex, apinya sendiri tidak akan melukainya sama sekali.

Gravitasi membawa Sasuke turun sebelum ke dua tangannya menjadi penahan, dan meluruskan kakinya memberikan serangan tendangan. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan memusatkan energi iblis yang ia miliki. Begitu mudah untuk dikendalikan, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika mengetahui salah satu jenis kekuatan yang berada di dalam darah dagingnya. Jika dibuat perbandingan, maka energi iblis bisa dikatakan sebagai air, dan Chakra adalah minyak. Mungkin itulah mengapa jarang ada Ninja yang bisa menggunakan teknik tanpa segel tangan sebagai kunci pengontrol titik chakra yang berada di tubuh untuk membuat jutsu mereka.

Meskipun dirinya tidak menggunakan Sharingan, penglihatannya jauh lebih tajam daripada mata normal.

Arnold merasakan hal itu. Ia memiliki insting tersendiri sebagai Iblis. Dirinya sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun, dan telah mengabdikan diri setelah dua puluh tahun hidup pertamanya ke Klan Phenex. Meskipun rupa tubuhnya sudah seperti Kakek yang menginjak usia 60-an, tapi ia tidak kehilangan kekuatan dari tubuh prima nya. Untuk mengajar dan membimbing tuan muda dari keluarga utama Phenex merupakan sebuah kebanggan tersendiri bagi Iblis yang hanya berstatus seperti dirinya. Meskipun begitu, dirinya juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai Iblis kelas menengah tanpa kekuatan. Benar dirinya memang membatasi kekuatannya pada saat ini, tapi ia tahu Tuan muda Sasuke memiliki potensial.

Hal itu sudah ia ketahui saat pertama kali membawa Sasuke untuk berlatih mengenai bertarung. Tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada ketakutan, yang hanya adalah seorang Iblis Phenex yang mengetahui taktik dalam bertarung. Bukan keturunan yang selalu menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh darahnya dengan bangga disetiap pertarungan. Tapi, seorang anak yang menggunakan sekitarnya dan juga teknik kotor.

Bukan berarti ia tidak setuju cara bertarung Sasuke, malah sebaliknya, hal itu bagaikan nafas segar untuk seseorang seperti dirinya setelah beberapa puluh tahun lamanya. Dan itulah cara Iblis yang sebenarnya.

Arnold memisahkan jarak dari Tuannya. "Apa anda mempelajari hal baru, Tuan Muda?" Pria itu bertanya kepada anak yang saat ini mencoba mengontrol kembali nafasnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk sesaat, masih menenangkan detak jantungnya dan juga nafasnya. Terkadang ia masih kesal dengan tubuhnya yang saat ini, masih belum bisa melakukan apa yang 'Seharusnya' bisa ia lakukan. "Aku baru menyadari, kau Kakek yang terlalu lincah meskipun penampilanmu."

"Hohohoho." Arnold menutup mulutnya dengan jarinya. "Mendapatkan pujian dari Tuan Muda merupakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Pria tua ini bersemangat."

Sasuke menatap langit gelap. Dan menutup matanya sesaat.

* * *

..

..

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Dan tangan yang menembus dadanya. Sekilas terlintas ingatan di mana dirinya yang melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, dan tidak ada keraguan saat itu. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara pada saat itu, dan pandangannya yang tidak fokus menatap mata akan pemilik tangan itu. Penyesalan... dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum akan hal itu meskipun ia merasakan rasa besi darah di lidahnya._

 _.._

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan pelan, mengusap rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Menutup mulutnya dari menguap lebih besar, ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Membuka keran, ia kemudian membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Cerminan diri menatap dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengeratkan rahangnya untuk sesaat. Mimpi itu lagi... kembali terulang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia sudah menerima itu semua, itu sudah menjadi takdirnya, menjadi jalan akhirnya sebagai Uchiha. Tidak ada penyesalan akan hal itu... karena dirinya lah yang memilih akhir itu sendiri. Tapi, mengulangi kembali kejadian di mana ia berakhir bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi di saat di mana dirinya seharusnya beristrahat dan memulihkan tenaga, bukannya bangun dan merasa segar melainkan lelah secara mental.

..

..

Sasuke menatap dirinya di kaca, mengancing kemeja putihnya. Salah satu yang ia sukai merupakan gaya pakaian yang berbeda dari apa yang dulu ia punya. Sasuke tidak akan berkomentar akan hal itu, karena ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, namun yang penting adalah rapi. Berpakaian rapi itu adalah bagaimana seorang Uchiha. Memang ada kerinduan mengenakan gaya pakaiannya yang dulu, namun jika ia menggunakan itu pada saat ini, orang-orang hanya akan menertawakannya. Aneh tidak pernah menjadi nama tengah seorang Uchiha.

Hari-Harinya ia mulai biasa saja, namun waktu juga tidak ia habiskan hanya melamun seperti seseorang. Ia menggunakan keuntungan yang ia dapat dari Phenex, yaitu perpustakaan pribadi mereka. Tidak ada larangan bagi anggota keluarga untuk masuk ke perpustakaan itu, bahkan buku-buku yang telah beribu tahun tergeletak menumpuk di atas meja di kamarnya. Mempelajari keluargamu sendiri, sebelum mempelajari dunia luar. Prinsip itu yang ia terapkan dalam otaknya.

Informasi banyak ia dapatkan, wawasan bertambah. Ia bukan anak jenius yang tahu akan segalanya, tapi dirinya sadar bahwa ia harus memulai dari sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Karena jika apa yang ia ketahui mengenai sistem Iblis yang lebih mirip seperti kasta, maka ia tidak akan pernah menempatkan dirinya dalam jajaran terbawah.

Hanya mereka yang bodoh tanpa otak yang akan melakukan hal itu. Layaknya 'Pesta' antar keluarga yang terkadang ia diundang untuk menemui anak seumurannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah Iblis arogan, yang terlalu bangga akan nama keluarganya sehingga melupakan bahwa itu tidak akan selamanya menjadi dirinya. Kekuatan keluarganya bukan berarti kekuatannya. Sasuke mentolerir mereka yang arogan namun mempunyai kekuatan untuk membelakangi ucapnnya. Namun, mereka yang hanya bisa tanpa aksi, tidak berguna sedetik pun di matanya.

"Kakak Kakak Kakak!"

Sasuke menghentikan aluran pikirannya dan menatap warna pirang kecil berlari menuju dirinya, senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahnya. Di adalah Ravel Phenex, empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Sepertinya orangtuanya tidak akan puas hanya tiga anak, atau... Ibunya yang tidak ingin berhenti hingga ada seorang puteri diantara laki-laki di keluarganya. Ia tidak mau tahu apa jawabannya.

Seperti apa yang diharapkan dari tiga tahun, Ravel melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Bukankah kau janji untuk belmain denganku hari ini?" Ravel kemudian menunjukkan dua benda yang berada di tangannya, yaitu figuran. Sasuke menghiraukan bahwa adiknya itu belum terlalu lancar berbicara. Dua buah figuran yang terkenal di Underworld, bagi masing-masing gender. Yang figur wanita yang terlihat seperti gadis muda dengan tongkat sihir, dan satunya merupakan pria berambut merah panjang yang berdiri bagaikan memancarkan aura.

Serafall Leviatan dan juga Sirzechs Lucifer. Ke duanya adalah Maou.

Suatu jabatan atau title yang menandakan kekuatan mereka dan kepempinan mereka. Meskipun Maou tidak hanya terdiri dari dua, namun dua sosok itu terkenal di kalangan anak-anak. Sasuke menghormati kekuatan, dan dua sosok itu sudah cukup untuk mendapat pengakuan dari dirinya. Apalagi mengingat sejarah kekuatan apa yang mereka dua bisa lakukan masing-masing. Sebuah tingkatan yang bahkan para Kage dari masanya bisa lakukan. Membedakan Kage dengan Maou bagaikan membedakan antara anak kecil dan sang Iblis itu sendiri.

Sasuke menatap kecil 'adiknya'. Yang berbicara tanpa henti menjelaskan acara Penyihir Leviatan yang baru-baru ini tayang. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi ketika Ravel sudah mulai berinteraksi. Karena dirinya lah yang selalu paling dekat di antara keluarganya yang lain. Kesibukan. Itulah yang membuat keluarga Phenex tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul bersama secara keluarga penuh. Selalu mempunyai kesibukan sendiri sehingga membiarkan anak-anak mereka bebas dan hanya diperhatikan oleh pengawal keluarga. Dan kesepian itulah yang dirasakan oleh anak seumur Ravel yang selalu dikelilingi oleh Pelayannya.

Sejujurnya ia menyukai seperti itu saja. Berlagak layaknya anak seumurnya dan juga memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu selalu terasa aneh di lidahnya. Ketika ia menggunakan kata-kata itu, yang selalu terbayang adalah wajah Ibunya yang tergelatak di lantai dengan genangan darahnya sendiri, dan juga mata mati Ayahnya yang seperti menatapnya. Sasuke tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang oleh kedua orangtuanya yang saat ini.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan Ravel yang memang di usia di mana ia membutuhkan perhatian dari keluarganya sendiri.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengusap rambut Ravel. Membuat gadis kecil itu berhenti berbicara, dan tertawa kecil akan sentuhan kakaknya. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecilnya dulu, di mana Kakaknya yang peduli namun tidak bisa memberikan waktu untuk dirinya. Saat itu yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekecewaan dan kemarahan, tanpa mengetahui apa yang Itachi lakukan untuk kebaikannya.

Di dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Jentikkan kecil dirasakan oleh Ravel di dahi kecilnya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara rintihan kecil, sebelum ia bisa merengut, ia menatap wajah Kakaknya yang tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang lebih kau suka? Lucifer atau Leviatan?"

Ravel tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Sasuke figur dan yang ia miliki ia banggakan ke atas layaknya tropi, melupakan bahwa dirinya hampir melemparkan bola api kecil ke wajah Kakaknya sebagai balasan. "Sekarang aku akan menjadi Tuan Lucifer yang gagah belani, dan kakak harus menjadi Leviatan yang penghancur kejahatan!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sesaat, dan menatap figur dengan tongkat sihir itu. Matanya kemudian menemukan kereta dorong yang mengangkut mainan adiknya yang lain. Yang merupakan monster, Malaikat jatuh, dan juga Malaikat.

"Kita berdua akan menghancurkan kejahatan yang ingin menghancurkan Iblis bersama!" Proklamasi dari gadis kecil yang terlalu bersemangat tersebut.

Sasuke bisa merasakan lelah datang terlebih dahulu.

Apakah ini yang dirasakan Itachi ketika mendengar permintaannya saat kecil dulu?

"Dan kakak harus tahu bagaimana mantla yang dikeluarkan Penyihir Leviatan!"

* * *

 **Preview next chapter:**

 _Mata menatap sosok yang tergeletak diantara sampah-sampah tersebut. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengeratkan rahangnya hingga ia bisa merasakan sakit itu sendiri. Kebencian, itulah yang ia rasakan pada saat ini. Mata kemudian menatap asal kemarahan yang saat ini meledak di dalam dadahnya. "Sampah seperti kalian memang lebih baik mati saja. Tidak berguna. Bahkan menatap wajah kalian sudah cukup membuat darahku mendidih."_

 _Langkah demi langkah ia ambil tanpa ada keraguan, dan mata yang tertutup perlahan terbuka menunjukkan mata merah menyala bagaikan mata setan itu sendiri._

" _Mati."_

* * *

Hups, cerita baru. Semua bertanya, mengapa cerita satunya "Akar" tidak di update, padahal januari kan sudah janji!? Ya... aku nggak bisa ngasih alasan yang mungkin memuaskan kalian. Saya mulai mengerjakannya pertengahan januari kemaren, dan baru mendapat sekitar 2k words, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubanggakan sama sekali, tapi... arc pada chapter selanjutnya dari akar memang berbeda dari plot utama dxd, itu plot dari otak sendiri, yang mempercepat jalan cerita, memunculkan masalah lebih awal, adanya pemain baru, bagaimana reaksi mereka, rencana diubah dan sebagainya yang harus aku pikiran agar sesuai dengan AKAR. Dan yang lebih penting, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto di akar. Dan mengingat mencapai 10k words, seperti chapter biasanya Akar, hal itu mustahil dilakukan dalam waktu singkat, yang bisa saya keluarkan dari mulut saya hanyalah: bersabar. Saya bukan tipe yang meninggalkan story-nya begitu saja.

Dan, sampailah ke sini, di mana saya mencoba hal baru di crossover yang rata-rata isinya karakter utama adalah Naruto. Bukan berarti aku bilang apa atau gimana, karena saya juga punya karakter utama dengan Naruto. Tapi, mencoba yang baru merupakan makanan saya sehari-hari, jadi wajar lah. Cerita berkualitas itu memang ada, di mana saya pun tertarik membacanya, dan memfavoritnya dalam akun saya yang khusus untuk membaca. Tapi, tidak juga kita temukan cerita yang tidak sesuai selera.

Mengenai cerita ini, kalian akan melihat karakter Sasuke. Dari namanya saja sudah jarang kalian dengar di fandom campuran ini, tapi... bukan berarti ia juga tidak bisa juga mengikuti langkah kaki rivalnya, Naruto. Dan inilah hasilnya. Kalian tahu, bukan? kebanyakan Naruto... OOC. Saya juga begitu. Tapi, mengapa kita tidak pernah memasukkan mereka yang memang begitu karakternya?

Semua karakter memiliki peluang yang sama termasuk Sasuke. Meskipun kebanyakan di fanfiction mem-bashing Sasuke, tapi sebagai pembaca Naruto yang netral, kita bisa melihat bagus dan buruknya karakter. Dan, saya menemukan itu di Sasuke. Di dalam hati jiwa penulis saya, Sasuke pun bisa menjadi yang waw di mata mereka yang membacanya. Dan itulah yang ingin saya bawakan kepada pembaca saya. Jika kalian tahu perbedaan saya dengan penulis lain, dan kelebihan maupun kekurangan saya... kalian akan menyukainya atau tidak. Jika kalian menyukai Akar, kalian juga akan menyukai cerita ini.

Tergantung opini sih, tapi masalah kualitas dan penulisan, kalian boleh menilai saya dari cerita-cerita saya yang lain.

Seperti kata si Gamer cewek yang jadi iklan. **"Kalo main game aku tidak main-main."** Kalo aku. " **Kalo menulis, gw nggak main-main."** (Jujur gw geleng-geleng kepala liat tu iklan).

Reviews? Keep them coming. Aku ingin tahu opini kalian mengenai cerita ini. Dan... jika ada pertanyaan, saran, dan sebagainya... saya terima. Saya memang masih membuat alur pertama dari chapter ini simpel, agar tidak terlalu membingungkan pembaca. Dan nama-nama dari Lady and Lord Phenex masih saya pikirkan mengingat Author DxD tidak memberikan mereka nama, yang hanya bisa saya lakukan hanyalah memikirkan nama untuk mereka atau meminjamnya dari Author fandom inggris.


End file.
